In the field of analog signal processing, it is becoming increasingly critical to reduce power consumption and increase speed in advanced analog integrated circuits used in battery operated systems such as mobile devices, for example. To meet this need, DC to DC converters and data converters are being designed with nanoampere or microampere range power consumptions. However, current comparators used in DC to DC converters and data converters, for example, may require a tradeoff with current comparator speed to reduce power consumption.
Current comparator speed may be defined as the inverse of the delay between the time at which the input current changes polarity and the time at which the comparator output toggles. To reduce the delay, and subsequently increase comparator speed, internal parasitic capacitors must be charged at a faster rate. Therefore, conventional current comparators designed for a reduction in power consumption may lack the necessary speed required to support advanced DC to DC converters and data converter applications. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved current comparator solutions that reduce power consumption while achieving a speed suitable for applications in DC to DC converters.